DHr Drabbles: Heroes Of The Story
by Dustmites
Summary: A collection of random Draco/Hermione drabbles, spawned from my imagination, created because I feel like it.
1. Waiting Rooms

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters, places, or any such things within this story, nor am I profiting from writing this. Everything belongs to J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: I figured drabbles could keep my thirst for writing satiated without actually tying me down with a huge commitment. Anyhow, if anyone wants me to write a particular drabble for them, just let me know and I'll get on it. There isn't going to be any real storyline, just random musings about Draco and Hermione as a couple, because I love them.**

**Title:** Waiting Rooms

**Rating: **G

**Pairing: **Draco/Hermione

**Length: **500 words

**Reason: **Because fan fiction is more enjoyable than a huge Psychology essay

***

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Long time no see."

"Not since Hogwarts, I'm guessing."

"Wrong. I see you at every bloody charity ball Shacklebolt has each year."

"Really? I've never seen you there," the brunette scrunches up her face in concentration as she tries to remember ever seeing Draco Malfoy at the balls she was required to attend.

"You mustn't have been looking," he shrugs, and she smirks.

"And you were looking for me?" she asks suggestively, and a pink tinge comes onto his cheeks.

"Seeing as you, Potter and the Weasel are always the guests of honour, I find it hard to avoid looking at you," he sniffs, but his cheeks are still pink.

"Of course," she says jokingly, but her eyes betray her tone. The pools of melted chocolate show hurt.

"So why are you here, Granger?" he asks awkwardly after a few moments of silence, gesturing to the waiting room of St. Mungo's.

"Visiting Ginny. She just had her baby," she smiles, and all trace of hurt is gone from her features, instead joy and excitement etched out.

"That's, er, great?" he says unsurely, and she laughs. The mood lightens instantly.

"Of course it's great, Malfoy! So why are _you_ here?" she questions, not noticing how his features darken at her prying.

"I'm here to see my mother," he says shortly and looks away, effectively ending the conversation.

"Oh." It's been splashed all over the wizarding tabloids, taking up almost as much room as Ginny's pregnancy. Narcissa Malfoy, struck down by a vicious bout of Dragon Pox, hospitalized for months. Doctors say she won't make it through. Lucius is devastated, Draco even more so. Pictures of the once happy, healthy family wave up at passersby at every newsstand in the wizarding world.

"Hermione Granger?" a nasal voice calls, and she looks up at an aging Healer. "Ginevra and Harry Potter are ready to see you now."

"Thank you," she says, standing and collecting her bags and withdrawing a shrunk down blue teddy bear from within her purse. "See you around, Malfoy." She starts to walk off, bear tucked under one arm. She reaches the Healer and halts, holding up a finger and asking the older witch to wait.

"Malfoy?" she calls back, jogging towards his seat.

"Yes?" he queries, confused by her actions.

"Do you want to go and grab a coffee after this?" she blurts out, and he quirks a blonde brow at her.

"Are you asking me on a date, Granger?" his trademark smirk finds its way onto his face.

"No. Yes. No. I don't know! Just coffee, as friends," she flushes, and his smirk grows wider.

"Sure. I'll wait for you here, _friend_," he winks, standing in a fluid motion as another Healer gestures to him.

"Good. I'll, um, see you later," she stammers, not missing the amusement that dances in his eyes as he walks away. She turns back to the Healer, grinning like a fool, and follows the old woman out of the waiting room.


	2. Summer Rain

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters and I am not profiting from this.**

**A/N: Another drabble, this time so I don't have to study for my History exam. Review!**

The day was warm, but the rain fell heavily from the sky. Still, she waited. She had no umbrella, her long brown curls drenched as they clung to her face and clothing. She crossed her legs beneath her as she sat on the park bench in the normally bustling area, waiting. Everyone was inside, keeping dry. But not her. She loved the summer rains.

"Hermione!"

She turned, her breath snatched from her when she saw _him_ standing there. He too was drenched to the bone, but he was smiling. Not the usual smirk he wore, nor the sneer when he had addressed her during their school days, but the bright smile that made her fall in love with him all over again every time she saw it. He would have reached her in three easy strides, but she was in his arms at two, pressing her lips to his desperately as a dying man to water.

"I missed you," she murmured when he placed her back on the ground, but he had refused to release her from his grasp. She lifted a hand and brushed the overhanging blonde locks from his grey eyes, drowning in their icy depths. She placed a tiny hand on his cheek and smiled up at him, his face mirroring her own. He bent down and kissed the tip of her nose before drawing her frame against his once more.

"The rain has stopped," he noted after minutes passed in silence. The sunlight was breaking through the cloud, shining off her chestnut curls and causing her to glow beautifully. "I love you."

She buried her face in his chest, smiling with unsurpassable joy. He didn't need her verbal response. Just her actions told him how much she loved him.


	3. Crazier

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters, I'm not profiting from this, blah blah blah.**

**Title:** Crazier

**Rating: **T

**Reason: **Inspired by "Crazier," by Taylor Swift, written because it came on whilst I was blasting my crappy music collection whilst home alone.

"Granger, you need to learn how to have some fun."

"I don't care what you think, Draco," the brunette replied in annoyance, turning back to her Transfiguration essay.

"That essay isn't due for another month. Are you really that dedicated to your schoolwork?" Draco asked snidely, and she frowned.

"Well obviously, seeing as I'm already half finished. I'll be _you_ haven't even started," she accused.

"Then you'd be on the losing side of that bet. I'm nearly finished, but I still have time to have _fun_," he smirked, emphasizing the last word.

"I know how to have fun, Malfoy!" she snapped angrily, whipping her head around to face him. He stood behind her in the Head's common room, leaning casually against the wall, arms folded.

"Oh? Please enlighten me on your meaning of fun. Because all I ever see you do is read, study, do homework, and then read some more. Surely reading can't be _that_ fun."

"I…well…I…UGH! Malfoy, you are such a jerk! What does it matter to you, anyway?" she approached him angrily.

"I think you need to relax a bit. Wind down, if you will. You have a bit of an anger problem, did you know?" he asked innocently and she scowls at him. "Let me help you relax."

"Ew, no! Malfoy, that's disgusting!" she cried, walking backwards and stumbling when her feet hit the back of a coffee table. He darted forward and caught her before she fell, laughing at her reaction.  
"Granger, I'm not talking about sleeping with you! There are other ways of relaxing, you know," he chuckled and she flushed. "Let me show you."

Her mouth opened but no sound came out. He was looking at her with those silver eyes, and she was falling into their depths. He too seemed speechless as he drowned in her chocolate orbs. Then, all of a sudden, he pulled her to her feet and grabbed her hand, pulling her onto the balcony they shared.

"Accio Firebolt," he muttered and she paled as he mounted the broomstick, pulling her on with him.

"Draco, I don't like flying!" she shrieked as the broom lurched, and then they were soaring.

Her arms wrapped tightly around his waist, pulling their bodies closer together. He whooped with delight and she threw her head back with laughter as they circled over the edge of the lake. Draco turned the broom sharply and they flew back towards their balcony, both chilled to the bone but smiling. He managed to get off first and she fell into his arms, laughing wildly.

Her face was flushed, eyes sparkling with humour as his finger crooked under her chin, lifting it up to face him. He bent down and pressed his thin lips to her plump ones softly before breaking the kiss, smiling.

"You make me crazier," she smiled up at him from beneath her lashes and he pulled her into his chest, holding her tightly as the world fell away from them.


	4. Someday

**A/N: Hi. I haven't posted in a long time. I'm just floating above my masses of schoolwork, and am covering from a nasty bout of the flu, but I wanted to whip up another Dramione for you. Hopefully I'll get the time to work on a series soon, but I'm not promising anything.**

**Title: Someday**

**Rating: T**

**Word Count: 579**

**Pairing: Draco/Hermione**

**Reason: I am sick, bored, and have an hour of free time**

"Hermione."

"Malfoy."

"Come on, surely we're onto first name bases? We're not kids anymore."

"We weren't kids for half the time you constantly teased me."

"I've already said I was sorry."

"Whatever, ferret."

"That was one time! Why does everyone always bring it up?"

"One funny as hell time. It was nice to see you be a victim of your own treatment."

"I never transfigured anyone into a rodent and stuffed them down their best mate's pants."

"Think of it as a combination of every rude word you sent my way thrown into one and inflicted upon you. I think it's fair."

"Hm. I guess you could be right."

"What's this? The great Draco Malfoy siding with a mudblood?"

"Please don't use that word."

"It was fine when _you_ used it, but no one else is allowed to?"

"I haven't used that word since the war, if you must know."

"How brilliant of you."

"Why don't you pull that wand from your ass and treat me like a human being?"

"Because you never pulled that broomstick out of your ass and treated me like a human being, Malfoy."

"How many times do you want me to apologize, Hermione?"

"It doesn't really matter, _Malfoy_, because nothing will change my mind about you. You're just a pureblood brat."

"I always thought you were the most forgiving of the trio. Then again, you three have split, haven't you?"

"That's none of your business."

"What? The entire wizarding world knows. You and Weasel broke up after you caught him with that Brown girl, and Potter didn't take sides."

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy."

"Feisty, are we? You need to get out more, let your hair down. Though I must say, it's looking remarkably tamer than it did when we were at Hogwarts."

"What a charming observation."

"I thought so. So what do you say?"

"What do I say to what?"

"About getting out and letting your hair down."

"What about it?"

"Let me take you out."

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"To relax and let your hair down. Obviously."

"No."

"You wound me, Granger."

"I thought we were on a first name basis, _Draco_."

"Don't change the subject. Why won't you go out with me?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?"

"Yes. That's why I asked."

"Short or long answer, Malfoy?"

"Short."

"You're a prat."

"I should have asked for the long one."

"Probably not. That detailed every hurtful comment you hurled my way and featured a lot of unpleasant name calling."

"Oh. I'm fine with the short one, then!"

"I thought as much."  
"Just let me take you out. Please."

"Why?"

"Try something new. You might like it. Most women do."

"I'm not a cheap whore, Malfoy."

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know. You're kind of human when you're defensive, though."

"How romantic. So, what do you say?"

"We've been through this. No."

"Come on. Just once. If I try anything, you have permission to hex my bollocks off."

"That's quite tempting."

"I thought you'd like that. Plus, your choice of events for the evening."

"Hm. You sure do know how to woo a girl, Malfoy."

"I know. It's just my natural charm."

"Yeah, right. That's it. Natural charm."

"So it's a yes?"

"Yes."

"Brilliant. Pick you up at six?"

"I thought I got to choose?"

"I lied. I'm a Slytherin. It's what we do."

"Bastard."

"You love it."

"You wish."

"Someday that wish will come true."


	5. Secrets

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, I just play with it from time to time.**

**A/N: I'm terrible at updating this. Drabbles are meant to be short and easy to come by, right? Ha. Not for me! But at least I've finally come up with something. Enjoy!**

"Okay, fine. I'll bite. What is it?"

"Huh? It's nothing. Don't worry about it, Draco."

"Look, I can see you want to tell me something. Why don't you just come right out and say it."

"There's nothing for me to say. Why would you think there is?"

"Hm, maybe it's because you won't look me in the eye. And you keep fidgeting under the table."

"I never look people in the eye. You know that. It freaks me out."

"Fine, but you never fidget. Why won't you just tell me?"

"There. Is. Nothing. To. Say!"

"Oh, as if. Tell me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because there is absolutely nothing that I have to tell you."

"Well then, why are you fidgeting constantly? Obviously you do have something to tell me."

"Maybe I do. But that doesn't mean I have to tell you, now does it?"

"No, but I would like you to. We promised no secrets in this relationship. Please?"

"We did promise no secrets, didn't we? Then can I ask about why your jacket positively _reeked_ of firewhiskey when I went to put it in the wash?"

"I was at a bar with Harry for work. You know that! You _know_ I gave up drinking when we got together. I swear. Besides, this conversation isn't about me. It's about you, so quit changing the subject. Why won't you tell me? Is it something bad?"

"Why does this have to be about me? Why don't we turn it into a free for all? We could spend all night accusing each other of things. I know that I have plenty of ammunition against you."

"Please, Hermione. I'm just worried, is all. I don't want it to be something awful. I don't want you to be hurt. And I don't want us to get hurt."

"I know, but I don't want to have to tell you. Just not right now. Can we wait?"

"No! I've seen you fidgeting and avoiding the topic like it's the plague, so it's obviously something big. Are you sick?"

"No, not exactly."

"Not exactly? What do you mean?"

"Well, I wouldn't call it sick. Can we not talk about this now? Please?"

"Hermione, I don't want this to end up being something big and potentially dangerous. Can we please just get this out in the open?"

"No, Draco."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to. Because I want to wait until the time is right. Because I don't want you to get angry."

"You don't want me to get angry? Was it something awful then?"

"No."

"No? Then why are you worried about me getting angry? Please, Hermione, I'm begging you. I'm really worried now."

"Can't you just wait! It's nothing that will tear our relationship apart! It's just…an inconvenience for the moment!"

"Please. Tell me. I want, no, I need to know."

"And I don't want you to know. And it's my private business. We don't have to know everything about one another all the time!"

"I know. But I'm scared now."

"Well that's your fault. You're the one who brought the topic up."

"I know I did. But as I've said over and over again, it's only because I'm worried about you!"

"Well you shouldn't be. It's nothing that can hurt or harm me. It's just something that I want to be sure of before I go announcing it."

"Wait. You want to be sure of it? Hermione...are you -"

"I'm pregnant."


	6. Thinking of You

**A/N: I really love writing drabbles. An awful lot, actually. Expect more from me soon!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing! **

**

* * *

**

"Draco."

Those had been the first words from her lips when she had woken up in the Hospital Wing of Hogwarts following the battle. Those had been the words that made Ginny gasp and Ron let out an angry hiss. Those had been the words that nearly let her secret slip.

She had convinced her friends that she had been having a nightmare, reliving their brief capture at Malfoy Manor, reliving the look of horror and utter revulsion on Draco's face as his insane aunt slit her throat.

Of course she had to lie. She could hardly detail her interest, her _obsession_ in her blonde-haired tormentor of the schoolyard to her friends. Then again, it wasn't a simple one sided obsession. He too was infatuated with her. Moments before the battle had truly erupted he had pulled her aside and even whispered those words that no doubt caused her dream.

"_I love you._"

She had been in such a state of shock and the words had been said so quickly that she had no time to return her message of love before Draco had disappeared into the throng of battle.

And she joined him, fighting for her survival, fighting for her survival _with him_. She occasionally saw the light reflect off his blonde hair as she fought against the Death Eaters, but she blinked and the head of hair disappeared once more. She prayed that he would stay safe, that he would come back to her alive.

It had been in a moment of preoccupation with the thought of the young wizard that had led to her injury. She was near the edge of the forest, having escaped the Killing Curse from a hooded figure that had then been distracted by a member of the Order, someone more important than her. She was catching her breath, eyes closed as she thought of Draco and so absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the approach of yet another dark wizard.

She hadn't noticed the incantation being spoken. She hadn't noticed the green light hurtling towards her. What she had noticed was a flash of red being fired at her attacker and a heavy weight flying against her body. She _had_ noticed the crack of her head against a rock, the warm blood seeping from a wound on the back of her head. She had noticed her body being lifted and a Disillusionment charm being placed on her. And then there was blackness.

She had woken with _his_ name fresh off her lips and the heads of her three best friends hovering over her worriedly. Since then she hadn't seen _him_, but the conversation of her dream had been brought up:

"_But you called Malfoy by his first name, Herms. That's not like you," Ron grumbled, concerned._

"_Oh I'm sorry, Ronald. Next time I'll remind my unconscious to rephrase," she snapped in return._

_Harry hid his laughter with a coughing fit._

And now she was waiting on Platform 9¾, standing on the tips of her toes to see over the sea of heads. People waved at her in greeting, a few of the younger students stopping to stare, but she ignored them. She ignored everyone until she saw the head of hair that she was so desperately scouting out. At that point she ran, leaving her possessions unattended, calling out his name, _Draco, Draco_, until he noticed her.

She flung herself into his arms, disregarding the shocked faces of those who recognized the two. He laughed, truly laughed, and kissed away the tears of happiness that had rolled down her cheeks. He set her back down onto the ground, bending down to press his lips to hers, and then she said the words that made everything alright.

"I love you, too."

* * *

**A/N: So, what did you think?**


	7. Realizations

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters in this story, they are all the property of the wonderful J.K. Rowling.**

**A/N: Yes, I am assaulting you with Dramione drabbles, but I can't help that they keep coming to me. I'm hoping I'll be able to get more and more updates out in the coming weeks as almost all of my assessment will be over after tomorrow. Alas, I am rambling, so on with the drabble!**

* * *

He rested his book on his lap, taking this opportunity to absorb her features.

She was lined and creased, long past the days of their youth, but so was he. However, even at such an old age she possessed beauty that took his breath away. Her lips were still petal shaped and pink and her caramel eyes still sparkled with delight whenever he called her name. Her hair was as untameable as ever and she had resorted to tying it all back in a large bun at the nape of her neck.

She still chewed softly on her lip when she was concentrating, as was the case right now. She was immersed in a book about the witches and wizards of Native American settlements, sitting in a large chair in the library of their manor. She was so tiny, shrunken with age that the chair seemed to engulf her. The large silk robes didn't help with this effect, but she hated spending money on clothes and refused to let him buy new robes for her.

As if sensing his gaze, she looked up from her book. Her teeth at once stopped the assault on her bottom lip and her eyes twinkled at him. Her face broke out into a smile, and all at once she looked ninety years younger, just a mere woman of seventeen.

"Draco," she said softly, still smiling. Her voice hadn't changed. It was still gentle and calm, though she took on her infamous bossy tone when dealing with their great-grandchildren as they ran amok in the house. It was with that one word that he realised something.

Draco Malfoy realised just how perfect his life was.


	8. Farewells

**A/N: I'm having a sick day, and as consequence am writing this as I watch the sixth Harry Potter movie. Damn you Harry, for cursing Draco! Also, am I the only one who thinks that the Ginny/Harry kiss in this movie is so terribly awkward? I can't help but laugh when I watch it.**

**I would just like to give a HUGE shout out to everyone who has been reviewing my stories. It means so much to me, and when I woke up this morning, feeling utterly terrible, finding that I had new reviews made me feel infinitely better. Hopefully I'll be on the mend soon, and without further ado, I give you yet another drabble!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, apart from two sets of the series and a fluffy ginger cat, affectionately nicknamed Crookshanks.**

There was a horrendous ripping noise, and she felt tears fall down her cheeks. The ferocious noise sounded again, and she realized it was her choked sobs as wave after wave of tears spilled down her cheeks. She clutched at her chest, desperately trying to find a way to push her heart back in place. It felt as though her entire being was dissolving, her heart having already been ripped from her chest.

Prior to this, she had never known heartbreak.

And yet, she found what she read to be true. It was such an intense physical pain, though she was as healthy as a horse, and complete emptiness. She hadn't believed it to be true when she read about the pain and suffering of heartbreak. She had thought silly teenage girls were simply overreacting when they lost someone they loved, but this, this was so real, so painful.

She couldn't help but remember his grin, his loud laughter when she said something funny or made a cute face. Her mind was clouded with images of his hair flopping into his eyes, obscuring those delicious orbs which she could simply drown in. She could only think of how comfortable and warm and safe and happy she felt when he held her, spinning around as they joked and laughed with one another.

Each new thought, each new memory, brought with it a fresh wave of tears and another gut wrenching sob. And as the clouds above faded and disappeared, she was joined by another. The newcomer placed a warm arm around her shoulders, bringing her little body closer to theirs.

"Hermione," the voice was quiet, soothing.

"He was my best friend," she choked out, tears staining her comforter's shirt. "He was my best friend, everything I had, and now he's gone."

"You haven't lost everything yet," said the soft voice and she tore her face from their shirt, squinting up into the newcomer's face.

"Wh-what do you mean?" she said, her voice strangled and thick with emotion.

"You still have me," the person reminded Hermione, and she tightened her grip around them as she let out another sob. The person winced at the sound, pressing their lips to the top of her head. "We should go."

Hermione shook her head vehemently. She wasn't ready to say goodbye just yet.

"Hermione, we can come back tomorrow, and the next day, and the next..."

She pondered this idea for a moment, always the rational, logical one, and looked into the face of her comforter once more, eyes meeting his. Brown met gray, and she saw the sincerity in his features.

"Hermione?"

"Let's go, Draco," her voice was hoarse, and they turned to walk away. She leant into him for support and he secured his arm around her waist as he walked her from the grave of Ron Weasley.


	9. A Letter To My Lover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: Phew, a fair while has gone by since I last updated (not really, but a while for me), but I'm still here and writing. Without further ado, here is yet another drabble.  
**

_

* * *

Draco._

_I said I wouldn't write, I said I would rid myself of my memories of you. It would have been easier that way, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. To tell the truth, the times I spent with you were some of the best of my life. The days when we would just lie in bed with the sun streaming in on us, and we would talk. Just talk. I miss that. I miss that so much._

_I miss you so much._

_There are so many things I never got the chance to tell you, and I realize that writing to you now will ruin what we both have, but I need to let you know. I know that I'm the one that walked away from you. I'm the one who ended it. I'm the one who ended us. Truthfully, I was scared. I was scared because for the first time in my life I had given myself entirely to someone else, and they had the ability to tear my heart into a million pieces. But I did that myself, I suppose. Walking away from you when you were so ready to be with me for the rest of my life broke my heart, but at the time I had to do it._

_It wasn't that I didn't love you and wasn't ready to be with you. Merlin, I thought about marrying you every day, and how I longed for it so desperately. I'd dreamed of your proposal for months leading up to that night, and in all of my dreams I said 'yes'. I was so sure I would be able to say it, but when crunch time came, I just couldn't say it. And so I broke both of our hearts, and not a day goes by that I don't miss you. That I don't miss your touch. Your smile. Your banter. Your eyes. Merlin, your eyes. I would do anything to see them once more with the love that they held for me._

_I want you to know that for some bizarre reason, if you still want me, I'm still here. But I highly doubt that you would want me back after what I've done. You've moved on._

_And now here we are. I'm single still, and you're engaged according to the papers. I've never been able to keep a relationship since we broke up. I keep comparing them to you, and how perfect you were for me. But I still hope the best for you with your future wife. You deserve happiness after everything you've been through._

_I just want you to know that I still love you, and that I still miss you. Truthfully I'm not expecting a reply from you, but I needed you to know, and now that it's all written out, everything seems simpler._

_Yours forever,_

_Hermione_


	10. Until The End Of Time

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and am not profiting from this in any way!**

**Warning: Major fluff coming up! Do not read ahead if you don't want to be slightly sickened by sweetness.**

**By the way, this drabbles song is "Come What May" from Moulin Rouge. If you haven't seen it, I demand you go and see it. It's one of my favourite movies of all time.  
**

* * *

"Sometimes I wonder if I mean anything to you," Hermione thought aloud, stirring her cup of tea. There was a clatter and crash of china as Draco dropped a plate. "No, I don't mean it like that!" Hermione withdrew her statement, mentally reprimanding herself. "I meant, sometimes I wonder if I mean as much to you as you mean to me. Does that make sense?"

"Granger, you scared me for a second," Draco frowned, repairing the smashed plate with a flick of his wand. It soared back into the cupboard. "In answer to your statement, I don't know how much I mean to you, but I'd imagine that you mean more to me than I to you."

"What if I told you that you're always on my mind?" Hermione baited and he grinned.

"I would tell you that not a moment goes by that I don't think about you," he moved over to her and kissed her neck.

"What if I said that I would die for you?" Hermione was serious once more, wrapping her small hands around her mug.

"I would say that I would suffer a million bouts of the Cruciatus curse delivered by the Dark Lord and throw myself in front of an Avada cast by him if it meant you would survive," Draco replied quickly before pressing his lips to a sensitive spot on her neck. She inhaled sharply.

"What would you say if I couldn't live without you?" her voice was low, distracted by his actions.

"I would say you are the air I breathe," he mumbled, pressing a kiss just below her earlobe, "and that you are the food I eat," he caught her earlobe between his teeth and tugged gently, "and that you are the water I drink." He began peppering kisses along her jaw and she inadvertently tilted her head to allow him better access.

"What would you say if I loved you?" she smiled, and he paused in his kisses.

"I would say you are my everything, and I will love you until the end of time," he ended this with a gentle kiss to her lips.

"I love you," she murmured against his lips and he chuckled.

"I will love you until the end of time," he replied, and she smiled.

"You forgot the other half," she winked and he laughed.

"You, Hermione Jean Granger, are my everything, and I will love you until the end of time," Draco punctuated each word with a kiss to her lips, caressing her face in his hands.

"I love you too, Draco," Hermione murmured. "I love you so, _so_ much."

**

* * *

A/N: Review away, my dears!**


End file.
